the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
General Grives
"Koszmar zmienił się, dlatego zawsze jestem w tyle." Generał Grives Kiedyś morderca, kolekcjoner zdobytych mieczy władców, czy wysoko postawionych osób. Koszmar zapamiętał go jako potwora, do dziś nie odkupił wszystkich dokonanych okrucieństw, jedne jest pewne zmienił się, bo serce tego blaszaka bije jak prawdziwe, o to Grives i jego historia. Charakter Generał nie posiada poczucia humoru, a wszelkie emocje często są sztuczne, iż Grives jako stara generacja robotów, nie posiada autentycznych uczuć. Wydaje się każdemu, że on je posiada, to prawda, lecz niestety nie czuje, robi to samo co zauważył u innych. Często kieruje nim gniew i arogancja podczas walki. Nie potrafi szanować przeciwnika, z góry stawia go w położeniu robala, którego zgniecie, zaś widząc swoją rodzinę, z góry postawia, ich idealność w wielu dziedzinach. Zdolności Elektryk Śmierci : Grives zwykłą zdolnością wzmacnia swój pancerz, który zostaje obłożony specjalną warstwą przeciw krytycznym atakom. Zniszczenie pancerza powoduje wyłączenie takowej zdolności do czasu naprawy usterki. Żywy Płomień : '''Specjalna zdolność modyfikująca ciało generała. kosztem wszystkich materiałów stalowo-mechanicznych. Generał z stali w formie cieczy jest wstanie kreować wszystko, co mu przyjdzie do głowy. '''Fechmistrz : Generał profesjonalnie posługuje się swoimi czterema mieczami, nimi obraca niczym piłami, chroniąc się przed wszelkimi atakami, rozpoczynając natarcie w stronę przeciwnika. Historia Narodzenie Generała Wielki Draig potrzebował zdolnego generała, który pomoże mu podbijać światy i wszystko co żyje, jednak nie było generała spełniającego warunki Draiga, ten załamany udał się po radę do Księcia Żniw, który kazał najlepszym kowalom zrealizować jego mechaniczny projekt, przedstawił zamysł robota S-24. Draig pochwycił plany jakby, znalazł skarb, zapłacił Księciu za trud, jaki zadał sobie, przy takim projekcie. Książę był szczęśliwy woreczkiem monet, iż zaczął remontowanie infrastruktury terenów książęcych. Draig udał się do kowala znanego w Koszmarze, zwanego Anvil, znany iż pomagał w wielu projektach artefaktów, po latarnie i wszelkie bronie. Wystarczyło mu dać do ręki schemat, a on wiedział, czego potrzebuje, kiedy miał odpowiednie materiały zabiera się do dalszej pracy. Mija tydzień intensywnej pracy kowala, władca wchodzi do jego jaskini, by zobaczyć mechanicznego potwora. Nastało pytanie jak tchnąć w jego życie, kowal zaproponował pomoc Księcia Żniw, ten ożywił blaszaka, który cierpiał każdego dnia, przez nie udolność płuc. Generał został nauczony wielu zachowań strategicznych, był idealnym generałem, o którym każda kraina mogła tylko pomarzyć. Jednak maszyna to wadliwy sprzęt, uczyła się błędnych zastosowań rozkazów, wiele jednostek ginęło z głupoty blaszaka, siły wroga były zbyt silne. Grives z góry stawiał, że jednostki wygrają, a było przeciwnie. Nie jeden władca mroku (prócz Michaela) chciał się pozbyć wadliwego generała. Blaszak potrafił jedno, świetnie walczył i wielkim problemem było go zabić w boju. Został wygnany, zaszył się w lesie Mroku, iż nie chciał opuszczać rodzinnego domu. Kiedy był na wygnaniu rozmyślała wiele nad swoim żałosnym życiu, wtedy poznał bardzo miłą dziewczynkę, która przynosiła mu co dziennie koszyk krwiowoców. Blaszak nie potrzebował pożywienia, iż tak został stworzony. Jednak ten gest dla niego wiele znaczył, zaczął się interesować pochodzeniem dziewczynki. dowiedział się okrutnej prawdy, była sierotą pracującą jako sługa Barona. Grives zaobserwował jak Baron dotyka dziewczynkę w miejscach gdzie nie powinien, blaszakowi wytworzyło się serce, rozwalił drzwi wchodząc do rezydencji zboczeńca, rozwalił głowy strażników. Baron przystawił ostrze do głowy dziewczynki, następnie strzelił w głowę generała ten padł na ziemię. Baron kiedy podszedł do blaszaka stracił głowę, słysząc przed śmiercią "Nie zabijesz mnie, nie jestem żywy" ''Generał klękną przed dziewczynką, która zapłakana przytuliła Grivesa, ten chwycił ją na barana i odszedł do swojej kryjówki w lesie, jego serce biło najmocniej z wszystkich mechanicznych istnień. Niestety córka generała odkryła wielki talent do oczyszczania mrocznych serc, do drzwi domu blaszaka zapukali kapłani, którzy zabrali Clare. Blaszak czuł ogromną samotność. '''Koszmar' Przez wiele miesięcy Grives rozmyślał o swojej córce, która przebywała za świętymi wrotami, tęsknił nie wyobrażalnie, przecież pozbawiono go dziecka, uczucia miłości, bez której serce nie biło wcale. Grives wiele słyszał o umarłych miał okazję nawet jednego uratować. Nazywał się Leo, posiadał powiązanie z Escanorem, dlatego blaszak ocalił mu życie. Przecież generał, by nie ryzykował śmiercią dla jakiegoś potwora. Leo pomagał mu we wszystkich sobowiązkach domowych, zaś Grives nauczył swoje zwierzątko jak przetrwać w Koszmarze. W pewnym momencie do Grivesa przybył kapłan, szukający drogi do świętej wioski. Grives poczuł nadzieję na odzyskanie córki, postanowił pomóc kapłanowi zwanemu Matthew, Grives patrząc na niego widział Marcusa ale takiego z sercem, zastanawiał się dlaczego program powiązał Marcusa i tego kapłana. Kapłan dostał się do wioski. Grives uzyskał wiadomość, w której wręcz się popłakał. Mija czas a Grives wchodzi na wzgórze, na którym czeka na niego już dorosła córka, która rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Serce generała znów zaczęło bić, jego moc drastycznie zaczęła wzrastać w obecności swojej córeczki. Genera wiele razy podczas wojen został uszkodzony, najbardziej ucierpiał po stracie ukochanej, potem stracił przyjaciela, męża jego córki. Opiekował się bardzo czule wnuczką, która zdemoralizowana przez mrok, wydziera jego podzespoły, wyłączyła własnego dziadka, zakopała go głęboko w ziemi i uciekła. Nadzieja Grives został znaleziony po końcu obrony Krainy Mroku, wstał i zaczął strzelać do Jeagerów rozpadając się, po chwili padł rozwalony na ziemię, Zane zabrał generała do Krainy Technologi. Tam został odbudowany i odnowiony. Generał uczestniczył w wszystkich walkach, kiedy Sąd dopełnił się, znów wszedł na wzgórze, gdzie ponownie przytulił swoją załamaną córkę, patrząc z nadzieją na niebo pełne gwiazd. Grives uczestniczył w wielu walkach, był prawdziwym Generałem, który walczył z swoimi jednostkami do końca. Kiedy w jego sercu znów zagościła nadzieja, był pewien, że Leo Hope żyje, razem z Clarą znaleźli Leo, to była piękna chwila, do czasu gdy Clara opowiedziała wszystko o córce Leo i jej... że zagubiła się bez niego. Leo dobrze wiedział co musi zrobić. Sabin chciała się odsunąć na bok, nie wchodzić w nie swoją rodzinę, jednak Leo przedstawił prawdę, oberwał w mordę od Clary na oczach Grivesa, który rozumiał złość córki ale jego przestarzały procesor nie mógł zrozumieć jednego, dlaczego nadal go kochała, zdołała zaakceptować nawet Sabin, sam Grives nie był wstanie do czasu gdy Leo staną na przepaści obok niego, mówiąc że chodź Grives jest maszyną, zawsze dla niego będzie przyjacielem. Grives mocno przytulił Leo odchodząc z nim w nową erę, erę Nowego Świtu.